My Horrible Horrible Judgement Call
by amourlemonde
Summary: Turk and Carla get into an argument over something that seems like nothing. But when it escalates into something much larger and the tensions run high, Carla makes the worst decision possible. Slightly AU to some extent Carla/*surprise character* Read on
1. Her Vague Point

**A fight with Turk causes carla to make a bad descision  
kinda angsty, prolly more than a little OOC, but its my first fanfic ever, so be nice. Theres not too much of a plot and some characters might not show up, only because I don't want to embarrass myself at how poorly I portray them, so, sorry about that, this might turn mature in some later chapters, but I haven't decided yet, definitely romance (not between who you'd expect) might be AU due to that, (hint: carla/OC) ;) hehe, don't judge me, there's not nearly enough interaction between two certain characters, but I'm not going to go into that too much right now, so, read, review, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own them, but i wish I did**

**a/n: also, my carla kinda overreacts a little much, but that needs to happen for the story to work. and finally..the bolded "coxian" parts are dr. cox being ignored by turk and j.d. The italics by themselves are thoughts and there is not a specific POV for this chapter  
okay seriously, on with the fic  
&peace outt  
-wr33**

**okay, one last thing. sorry, sorry..but it's important. I'm just letting everyone know that I'm going down to the beach for like a week, so I might not get a chance to update for a while seeing as there's no internet down there, but I'll work on the second chapter whenever I get a chance :)**

* * *

"Great," Carla thought irritably, raking a comb through her hair. "I'm going to be late again."

With one last flustered look in the mirror, she gathered up her bag and strutted out of the bathroom.

"Turk! Are you ready yet?" she called out distractedly

"Yeah baby, I'm coming, just give me one…_minute_"

Carla looked up curiously at the tone of his voice to see him struggling to put on one of her larger pink scrub tops.

"Turk, what the hell!" she cried out angrily

"Baby!" a startled Turk began cautiously "this isn't what it looks like.."

Carla glared at him furiously" Turk, I can't even begin to comprehend what this looks like..so, why don't you explain to me yourself why you are trying to squeeze into my scrub top right this minute or..I can guarantee that that shirt will be the last shirt you'll ever need. Do you wanna know why that is?"

Turk looked up reluctantly and nodded slowly

"Because you will never need to take your clothes off around me ever again. Do I make myself clear?" she smiled sweetly

He nervously glanced over at the Latina nurse who was beginning to jut out her hip at him and laughed tensely

"Carla, its just a little bet" he stated with a shrug

"And what, 'bet', could this possibly be?" Carla asked dangerously.

Turk avoided her eyes and mumbled to himself

"Turk!" he jumped and started again, louder, "Well, me and vanilla-bear were talking.."

* * *

Flashback to Cafeteria

J.D. was lost in thought as he stared at a bent over Nurse Tisdale.

"Dude? Are you okay?" Turk asked him suspiciously turning around

"Wha-oh yeah, I'm fine c-bear" He replied distractedly

"You don't look alright man, what's up?"

"Well, it's a little weird..." J.D. trailed off

"You _are _a little wierd" Turk pointed out

"What're you talking about dawg? The J-Dizzle is so cool you could make ice cubes off of me, you know, if you wanted to"

"You're so white it's a little bit sad" Turk smirked shaking his head

"That's not true my negro amigo" J.D. objected stubbornly

"Whatever man, but seriously, what's wrong?"

"Okay, fine, but don't laugh" he gave in hesitantly "Ever since we started working here, I've always wondered..what it'd be like to wear women scrubs, you know..just to try it out"

He looked up at Turk expectantly, preparing to be mocked

"Dude, what in the _hell_ are you talking about?" Turk provided, chuckling "Are you having a gay day or something? Since when have you wanted to cross dress?"

"Turk, I'm serious" J.D. argued "Haven't you ever thought about it? They look so comfy. I bet they're made from cotton sewn by angels." he said dreamily tilting his head. Before he could slip away, Turk banged on the table. "Stay with me man, I don't have time for this today"

"Why not S.C.B.?" J.D. asked dejectedly "You always have time for my fantasies"

Turk rubbed his face tiredly "Well, I have an arm reconstructment in like 15 minutes. Some jackass thought it'd be fun to explore the inside of a blender"

"Ouch" J.D. winced

"Yeah, I can't _wait_" Turk exclaimed rolling his eyes

Figuring that he'd successfully changed the topic, he continued eating his lunch.

"Bet the surgery would be a _whole_ lot better in a pair of flowery-"

"Do **not **finish that sentence. J.D., I'm never wearing women scrubs. Not now and certainly not ever" he snorted "Besides, they have the exact same scrubs that we do. Only they have the option of wearing flowers and roses one day and bunnies the next."

"They can wear bunnies?" J.D. asked in mock-outrage "Since when?"

"No-I mean-Maybe-I dunno-Dude-..I was kidding" Turk sputtered

"Yeah I know you were" J.D. replied laughing "I guess you're right though" he gave a defeated sigh

"Hell yeah I'm right!" Turk agreed choosing to ignore it.

He began to finish his sandwich when he heard another over-exaggerated sigh a moment later.

Rolling his eyes, Turk knew the conversation wasn't over yet. "Alright J.D..why won't you drop this?"

"Maybe because I really wasn't joking this time" J.D. pouted

"Well, why don't you try it for _yourself_"

"I don't want people to think I'm a girl" he said frustrated

"You are, and always will be, a little, pathetic girl, Susanna" Dr. Cox grunted as he stalked by

"Mm" J.D. nodded his head unfazed "More of a girl than usual then"

"**Where** did he just come from?" Turk furrowed his brow looking around

J.D. tilted his head to the side leaving an impatient Turk behind

"He'd need to find a tiny pilot first" J.D. said vaguely when he returned to reality

"What?"

"Uhh-nothing, anyway, back to my point, I don't want to look like more of a girl to everybody-

"Well, bad news on that part Juliet, because with that fresh new perm and manicure you got yesterday at your favorite nail salon- you know, the one you _keh_-heep going back to because of your secret crush on that cute hairdresser with the **dreamy** eyes and the _floppy_ bangs that you wish would just ask you out already but you could ne-he-_hever_ work up the courage to even say hi to in the fear that he wouldn't like ya back? - you really could nah-hot look like more of a girl than you already do" came the ranted reply from across the room

"But if you do it with me, people will just think we're messing around like usual" jd continued without missing a beat

"You could forget about it altogether?" Turk said hopefully without looking up

J.D. glared at him

**"Olivia, did you hear me?" Dr. Cox growled loudly from another table**

"I bet it's not even any different" Turk defended himself hurriedly, both pointedly ignoring Dr. Cox

All he got was angry silence

"Come on, J.D.., if it means that much to you; I'll make you a..a compromise, okay? I bet that _I _can last longer in nurse scrubs than _you_ can, this way you have an excuse for dressing like a girl"

J.D. smiled

"If I win, you wear those same scrubs for a month"

J.D.'s smile faded "A month? What about if you lose?"

**"Christina, it would be in your best interest to acknowledge me." Dr. Cox warned, rapidly losing his patience**

"I don't plan to. Now take it or leave it" Turk held out his hand

"Alright, I guess that's fair" J.D. mumbled leaning forward to shake Turk's hand

He was halfway there when a strawberry milk carton came careening toward his head

It burst open upon impact with his forehead, pouring down his face.

"Okay firstly, **_ow_**"  
"Secondly, why strawberry? "  
"And thirdly, why meee?" J.D. whined pathetically

"Don't ignore me next time Rebecca" Dr. Cox called as he walked out of the cafeteria triumphantly

Wiping the milk out of his eyes, J.D. grabbed Turk's hand with his clean one and finished the deal successfully

Then, making sure no one was watching, he licked off his strawberry hand "Mmm" he grinned goofily " I love strawberry though"

"Dude" Turk watched him in disgust

"_I wonder if Dr. Cox threw strawberry on purpose_." he thought happily

End Flashback

* * *

"So you see baby, that's why I'm borrowing your scrubs and whatnot"  
Turk finished matter-of-factly

A long pause followed his final statement

"You just don't get it, do you?" Carla asked finally with a slight tremor in her voice

"Get.._what_?" said a bewildered Turk

"That's **exactly** my point" she spat angrily

Turning abruptly, she headed toward the door "You can find your own ride to work" she called out over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her.

"What?...She had a point?" he wondered out loud "What the hell was her point??"

* * *

**a/n: Ooo, what _was_ her point?? If you don't like it, I understand, I'm not entirely happy with it in fact I might hate it, but whatever. Let me know if I should keep going cause I'm about to give up on this story and start a completely new one, reviews are always welcome :D  
**

**&peace outt**


	2. Her First Mistake

**A/n: Here you go, chapter 2. It wasn't that long of a wait was it? So, before you read it, I broke it up so that it's not a giant block of words. You're welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: No, no, I do _not _own Scrubs, if I did, this would be an episode. Oh, and by the way, this story takes place around the second season I guess, a little after Turk and Carla got married, before Dr. Cox had Jack and "Little J.D", and for some reason, "Older, Goofier J.D." does not live with them. (in case you were wondering)**

**Carla's POV**

Slamming the door shut behind me, I walked out of there fuming. I don't think I've ever been_ this_ angry before; I can't stop my hands from shaking. Turk still doesn't get it, I know he doesn't, I didn't really expect him to anyway. No one could _possibly_ comprehend what I'm going through right now, the anger, the disgust, the disappointment; it's a little much for even me to process.

Still, some small part of me really **needed** for him to understand. To make it all right again. But, of course, Turk had to go and ruin everything. I gave him a chance, I really did, but he didn't pick up on it. I gave him the opportunity to fix this before it got out of control, before it was beyond repair. But he let me down yet again. And that, that right there, is _exactly_ the problem- _he's not there for me__._ He's so ridiculously immature. I can't rely on him for anything. He'd rather hang out with his Second Wife than with me. I swear, one of these days, they're going to slip something into my drink and run off with each other. I wouldn't be entirely surprised either.

J .D. idolizes Turk so much, that one day, I caught him in the bathroom using all of my cover-up on his face and practicing his impression of Turk. That turned out to be an exceedingly awkward day, especially after I walked in on him in the middle of "Turk" complimenting my "lovelies". The weird thing is: he's actually getting good at it. Anyway, it's still a very real concern of mine that he will, one day, steal my husband and take him off to Switzerland. Why Switzerland? Because they both have this lifelong dream of starting a "Swiss Cheesery" there, as Turk so eloquently put it. God I married a complete idiot.

It would probably be for the best though, if they left together I mean. I don't think Turk is entirely cut out for marriage and his little display earlier only proved it more. "_I can't believe what a train-wreck I am_" I thought miserably, sliding down the wall into a crouch "_My first year of marriage and it's already screwed up._" One single tear rolled down my cheek, but I swiped it away stubbornly. I can't mess up my makeup because there is no _way_ I am going back through that door. I just need someone to talk to before I break down completely.

I give myself a moment to collect my thoughts before I finally stand up and walked down to our car. Starting it up, I drove to work lost in thought. When I arrived at the hospital, I was more confused than ever. Striding through the main doors, I punched my timecard in and wandered in the general direction of the Nurses' Station. "Well hey there Carla, you sure do look nice today" I looked up to see a grinning face. _"You'll do for now"_ I thought with a relieved smile.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" I said biting my lip nervously "Well Carla, I am extra-heh-_heem_-ly busy today, seeing as Newbie has _yet _to show up and one of the patients that I actually** didn't** hate _that much_ had the nerve to bleed out not even-" He pauses to check his watch "..45 minutes ago, but seeing as it's you, I _suppose_ I could make an exception just this once and spare an hour or two. **Especially **with those puppy-dog eyes you're flashing my way" I blushed, slightly embarrassed "Thanks Dr. Cox. You have no idea how much this means to me" He gave me a charming smile and I felt faint.

"_Wait-what? That can't be right_" I thought skeptically "_I'm married now, and married people don't feel flushed when co-workers smile at them..or at least they're not supposed to, right?_"  
"Do you wanna get your shift covered for a while and grab some coffee then?" He asked me.._hopefully_? Now that's definitely not right. Dr. Cox never hopes for anything, except maybe that Bambi would stop constantly sneak-hugging him and the painful death of Hugh Jackman for some reason. Still, I haven't seen Elliot today, and I'm not sure when her shift starts, so I could have to wait all day to talk to her.."Alright" I smiled sweetly at him, gratefully accepting his offer. "Let me just find someone to cover for me"

"No problem" he whistled loudly "You" he growled at a passing nurse, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes?" she asked looking terrified. "Cover for Nurse Espinosa here, we're going out for a while" "O-okay" she stammered with wide eyes "Can i-i..g-g-go n-now?"

"Just get outta here" he commanded harshly, rolling his eyes "And get whatever "_doh-ctor_" you run into next to cover for me too" he called after her retreating form as she fled.  
"Okay, ready to go?" he asked turning back to me cheerily. My phone rang at that moment, I checked the screen:** Incoming Turk** .I considered answering it, before remembering the fight we had earlier. Narrowing my eyes, I opened it, then snapped it shut forcefully. "Who was that" Dr. Cox asked curiously, studying me intently. "Oh, it was no one" I replied coolly before smiling "Let's get out of here"

**A/N: I know, I'm really sorry, it wasn't extremely long, but I wrote it during my vacation, so its something, right? Okay, chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible, it gets better as it goes along, or worse maybe, I dunno, I don't have a beta at this point, should I get one?**


End file.
